Systems and methods herein generally relate to verification of items and more particularly to verifying scans and images of such items.
One of the largest and most labor-intensive businesses is the scanning and indexing of documents. In this business, customers send scanning companies volumes of physical documents (which can be hundreds of thousands or even millions of physical pages of paper per day). These paper documents are received in boxes and prepared/scanned in very large bulk scanning centers, to be faxed directly by the customer to the companies fax servers, or scanned on customer premises then sent electronically into the company's locations.